The Cancer Center has an extensive approach to program planning and evaluation. The Executive Committee works with the Director to review and make decisions regarding strategic research issues for the the Cancer Center. It is comprised of a core group of senior leaders who meet to discuss broad policy and strategic issues that require senior leadership approval or resolution, research program and shared resource development, and resource allocation. The members also review and approve membership with the Cancer Center. This core group of senior leaders includes Dr. Stephen B. Baylin, Associate Director for Research, Dr. William Nelson, Associate Director for Translational Research, Dr. Ian Flinn, Assistant Director for Clinical Research, Dr. John Groopman, Associate Director for Cancer Prevention and Control, and Rosalie Wollett, Associate Director for Administration. Dr. Donald S. Coffey, Associate Director for Training and Education Programs, and Dr. Jean Ford, Associate Director for Community Programs and Research are ad hoc members of the Executive Committee. The Cancer Center's External Advisory Board is composed of national leaders representing major areas of cancer research from preeminent institutions other than Johns Hopkins. The Advisory Board plays a critical role in the evaluation of scientific programs as well as assessment of the programmatic structure of this Cancer Center.